This invention relates generally to turbo machinery blade cutters, and more particularly to a method of cutting curved blade surfaces with a cutter.
Presently, point millers are used to shape blades having complex shapes. However, point millers do not leave a smooth surface after machining. Also, the point milling process requires a greater cutting time to machine the same piece than flank milling does.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.